1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cigar storage and humidification devices and, more particularly, to an elongate and tubular shaped cigar humidification device which is easily carried in the pocket of a user and which is an improvement over such prior art and portable humidification devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cigar storage and humidification devices are well documented in the prior art, the purpose for which is to maintain the freshness and humidity level of cigars prior to them being consumed. As is well known, the absence of a suitable humidifying environment will result in a cigar quickly drying out and losing its appeal. The more traditional type of humidification devices, or humidors, are fairly large in size and are designed for holding a larger number of cigars in a humidified environment. These larger humidors are typically constructed in the form of a rectangular box with a hingedly connected lid. Other larger such humidors are constructed as cylindrical shaped sleeve members with frictionally engageable lids.
While very effective, the drawback of such larger devices is that they are not capable of being easily transported about. Accordingly, it has become desirable for one to be able to carry about at least a single cigar in a humidified environment. An example of such a device illustrated by the Advantage 70 Humidified Cigar Tube. The Advantage 70 incorporates a cylindrically shaped tube portion upon which is engageably seated a cap. The cap includes an internal sponge portion capable of absorbing a determined volume of liquid, such as water, an O-ring for biasingly and hermetically sealing the cap portion to the end of the tube and a baffled vent for permitting a measured degree of moisture to escape the cap portion and permeate the interior of the tube within which a cigar is held. While providing a very effective and useful portable humidification device, the drawback of the Advantage 70 model is that the sponge portion is capable of only absorbing a relatively small amount of fluid at a time and, accordingly, it is necessary to re-moisturize fairly often in order for the device to retain its usefulness. Also, the complexity of the Advantage 70 design is such that it is fairly expensive to produce and sell.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,011,009, issued to Scheurer, discloses a cigar storage and transportation container for a cigar. The container includes inner and outer tubular components which are telescoped one within the other and in order to enclose an inserted cigar. Each tubular member further includes an elongate slot formed therethrough such that, upon appropriate rotation of the inner and outer tubular components relative to one another, communication is provided between the interior and exterior of the container and so that a cigar held therein may be readily exposed to the regulated environment of a humidor. As explained by its disclosure, the device of Scheurer does not teach or disclose any form of built-in moisturizing means. Rather, the purpose of Scheurer is to provide a device wherein a transported cigar which may have dried out is capable of being restored to an optimum condition inside a conventional humidified room enclosure, following which the interior of the container is sealed.
Additional examples of designs of conventional cigar humidors are illustrated in U.S. Design Pat. No. 391,669, issued to DuBow, U.S. Design Pat. No. 386,812, issued to Schmidt, and U.S. Design Pat. No. 389,601, issued to Bartolotta.